


on the search for skulls, at midnight

by rhyol1te



Series: Fishy Skulls [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyol1te/pseuds/rhyol1te
Summary: At the request of megSUPERFAN, a continuation of my ficDay Twenty-One - Nonplussed, in which Jehan recruits Courfeyrac to search for skulls at midnight.
Relationships: Courfeyrac & Jean Prouvaire
Series: Fishy Skulls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791982
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	on the search for skulls, at midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megSUPERFAN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megSUPERFAN/gifts).



Unfortunately, there is only one fish skull.

Courfeyrac chews his bottom lip. “I guess we could split it? Somehow?”

Jehan, holding the solitary skull (which is dirty; there is now mud _all over_ their jacket, along with some more... organic substances that Courfeyrac isn't going to think about), practically _hisses._ “No!”

“...I could take the jaw, and you could take the... rest of it? I mean, it's not like the jaw is attached anymore...”

A Look is shot at Courfeyrac, and it is decidedly  _not_ a lowercase-l Look. It's a Look to topple empires: the kind designed to make those who would even consider breaking up a fish skull cower in their boots. Shoes. Either way, it's not a Look to be trifled with.

“What about a custody agreement?” the sender of the Look asks. “We can send it back and forth between our apartments.”

Courfeyrac nods slowly, and then grins, and then nods quickly, because he's realized what an  _amazing idea_ it is. He opens his mouth to agree to it, and–

And a flashlight briefly blinds him. There's a long-suffering sigh. “What are you two  _doing?_ ”

“It's Javert!” Jehan yells, and tucks the skull into their jacket. “Run! Hide! Protect Louis!”

...

They do manage to evade Javert and protect the newly-named skull. Eventually.

…

( _“YES,”_ Bahorel says, later. “I can  _absolutely_ write a horrible fake custody agreement for your skull. And then I can turn it into my professor  _instead of my actual essay._ ”)

**Author's Note:**

> ... No, I don't know what Javert is doing there.
> 
> Comments (no matter how short) and kudos make me super happy! <3


End file.
